Canção para o Sol
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Era o começo do verão, nós quatro não sabíamos que apenas a vinda delas mudaria tanto as nossas vidas. Drama, ShakaXOCC, IceXpoison, AfroditeXMask


**Canção para o Sol**

_**Saint seiya não me pertence, seus direitos são do titio kurumada e de algumas outras pessoas da bandai. Se fosse minha com certeza o Seiya não seria o principal e morreria sim e com vontade.**_

_***as frases em itálico são narrativas de Shaka.**_

Tinham a impressão do céu ser sempre azul e as nuvens brancas como a neve. A grama, sempre baixa e muito verde coberta por um jardim de girassóis. Haviam altas árvores no fundo enfeitando a paisagem da janela da casa de dois andares e paredes brancas.

Um balanço para duas pessoas na varanda pintavam o canto do paraíso, a arquitetura era européia, antiga, construída por ricos comerciantes que um dia passaram por ali.

Em frente a casa, no campo, brincavam duas crianças idênticas, corriam por entre as flores de girassóis uma com um vestido de alças amarelo e a outra com um vestido azul. E a doce melodia do som das risadas que só crianças felizes conseguem produzir enchiam o quadro perfeito.

Ambas se cansaram da brincadeira e deitaram no gramado macio, olhando para o céu, observando as nuvens passarem devagar.

O barulho do rio e dos pássaros podia ser ouvido, adoravam o campo, adoravam morar longe dos carros irritantes e fumaça preta.

O som do freio pôde ser ouvido ainda antes do grande estrondo, não havia passado muito tempo, apesar de parecer uma eternidade antes de começar a sinfonia pavorosa. Sirenes, muitas vozes, o cheiro de queimado, as vozes novamente, as conversas.

-Branca, sexo feminino, uns doze ou treze anos, ela está desacordada, mas está respirando, levantem o banco com cuidado, parece que bateu a cabeça com força, a outra está presa sob as ferragens, cuidado, pode ter machucado a coluna...

-Os adultos desse carro não tiveram chances, não toquem neles, a perícia chegará em breve.

-Só havia um motorista no outro carro, um rapaz embriagado, infelizmente não respira mais também.

-Os pedestres que foram atropelados, levem-nos para longe.

Em uma cama de hospital, duas irmãs, deitadas lado a lado, as máquinas indicavam seus sinais vitais, estavam vivas, desacordadas, mas vivas.

**Capítulo 1. Mirai e**

Para o futuro...

_ Eu me lembro muito bem do dia que elas chegaram, era o começo do verão. As cigarras já cantavam quando o sol estava à pino e as flores de girassóis ainda estavam por vir. Quando acordei de manhã, jamais imaginara o que a vinda delas para cá significaria em nossas vidas..._

O lado de fora da casa estava quente, mas a casa era fresca e arejada pela sua arquitetura bem-planejada. Um rapaz com lindos cabelos vermelhos e lisos e pele branca como a de uma porcelana, estava sentado na mesa da cozinha com alguns papéis em frente, suspirou cansado.

-Contas, contas e contas, eu fico imaginando se um dia ficaremos tranquilos...

Um cheiro de flores invadiu o aposento e Kamus já sabia de quem se tratava.

-Ah, querido, não se preocupe tanto, está parecendo o Shaka!-afirmou o rapaz de cabelos loiros levemente cacheados e loiros, era bonito, tinha o rosto delicado como a de uma mulher, grandes e redondos olhos azuis da cor do céu, entrando na cozinha com seu avental verde-escuro, era vendedor de flores, o Afrodite.

-Dii? A loja não irá abrir hoje?

-Não, fizemos arranjos e mais arranjos para um casamento ontem e a loja está vazia.

-Olá florista - um outro rapaz loiro e de pele dourada entrou pela porta abraçando Afrodite- seu cheiro é tão gostoso – este era um pouco mais forte que os dois, seus braços e corpo eram definidos, e seus cabelos compridos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Afrodite rubrou de leve, Kamus fechou a cara e continuou as contas.

-Não fique assim Kamus, eu também te acho cheiroso - disse abraçando o ruivo ainda na cadeira.

-Brincadeiras depois, Milo- disse se desvencilhando- precisamos fazer as contas do mês, o aluguel da casa é barato, mas nós não estamos exatamente nadando em dinheiro.

-Credo, preocupação de mais dá rugas sabia? Bem, o que temos aí?

-Aluguel, água, luz, gás, alimentos...

-Eu creio que um de nossos problemas estará resolvido- uma outra voz surgiu, um alto rapaz de cabelos dourados e lisos andava tranquilamente- sentem-se todos, precisamos conversar.

Milo e Afrodite que estavam em pé sentaram-se nas cadeiras em volta da mesa, assim como o outro rapaz.

-Diga, ò nobre senhorio Shaka, o que faremos com as contas?-Milo, como sempre com seu bom-humor.

-Bem, moramos nessa casa à algum tempo, em um lugar meio longe da cidade, mas aconchegante, pagamos um aluguel descente, na verdade, pagamos abaixo do preço do mercado, e devemos isso às donas do lugar. Bem eu acabei de falar com elas pelo telefone, e elas propuseram uma coisa.

-Podemos vender o piano?- interferiu Kamus- aquilo daria uma boa grana e nos ajudaria bastante...

-Não...elas querem o piano, assim como o resto dos móveis tem que estar aqui, bem, elas querem morar na casa.

-O QUÊ?-gritaram os três juntos.

-Elas irão nos expulsar daqui?-Milo levantou-se da mesa.

-Ai meu deus, o que faremos agora?-Afrodite colocou as duas mãos no rosto, escondendo os olhos chorosos.

-Elas irão quebrar o contrato?- disse Kamus fechando os punhos.

-Calma, calma, vocês não me ouviram direito, elas querem morar aqui, também!

-Garotas? Morando com quatro rapazes?- Milo sentou-se um pouco, mas ainda estava nervoso.

-Sim, elas não tem mais nada além dessa casa, não querem nos expulsar daqui, mas também não tem para onde ir, não têm família e sairão do centro de recuperação logo, precisam de um lugar para ficarem.

-Duas meninas morando conosco? Sem nos conhecer? Isso poderá ser problemático..- disse Afrodite.

-Elas não tem escolha Dii, acho que precisam do dinheiro do nosso aluguel. Pagaremos bem menos por elas estarem na casa, mas tem outra condição...

-Que não faremos nada com elas...- Kamus, precipitado cruzou as mãos em frente ao rosto.

-Bem, sim, isto também...a questão é...- e fez uma pausa.

-Fala logo homem, está matando agente- gritou Milo.

-Eu disse centro de recuperação, elas sofreram um acidente à dois anos, foi quando perderam os pais, elas sobreviveram, mas...uma ficou cega, devido à lesões no cérebro, a outra ficou paraplégica.

-E elas querem nossa ajuda?

-Mais ou menos, pelo que me disseram conseguem viver sozinhas...

-Bom, eu creio que precisamos desse alívio financeiro..-disse Kamus, pensativo.

-Se elas não se importam...tudo bem por mim- Milo já parecia mais calmo.

-Será divertido com mais pessoas, bom, eu aprovo.- Afrodite sorria.

-Então está combinado, eu falarei com elas, com licença.- e Shaka saía em direção à grande sala.

...oooOOOooo...

-Tragam as malas para cá- um rapaz alto e forte carregava três malas gigantes em suas mãos, devia ter uns dois metros de altura, no mínimo.

-Obrigada Aldebaran, se não fosse por você nós não conseguiríamos vir para casa- uma garota entrava na sala em sua cadeira de rodas, era bonita, tinha os cabelos compridos e lisos, castanhos, uma pele branca, olhos grandes e redondos e um nariz arrebitado e no colo, um gatinho malhado. Ela vestia um vestido de alça leve, amarelo com um cobertor fino sobre suas pernas.

-As mudanças nos quartos do andar de baixo já estão feitas, assim como nos dois banheiros dos quartos, eu sou Shaka, meu nome está no contrato.- disse se aproximando e fazendo uma reverência.

-Prazer Shaka, muito obrigada por aceitar nossa proposta, já estava ficando desesperada por não sabermos onde morar- sorria a garota- eu sou Ruri, essa é Bell e essa é minha irmã Ruki- apontou para uma garota atrás que vinha com óculos escuros e guiada por um cão Labrador caramelo.

-Olá- a garota parecia se bastante com a primeira, mas os cabelos eram mais escuros, estavam em uma trança frouxa e vestia roupas escuras- espero que não se importem com animais, a Bell e o Sensa aqui estão a nossos serviços.

-Muito prazer, nós agradecemos por nos deixarem ficar..-disse Shaka- e não, ninguém vai se importar com um cão e uma gata obediente.

-Ruki, tem certeza que ficarão bem? Eu disse à vocês para ficar em minha casa até arrumarem um lugar mais tranquilo, minha irmã adora vocês- Aldebaran cochichou no ouvido de Ruki- Quer dizer..são muitos homens, e vocês não os conhecem, e nem poderão fugir.

-Deba, meu piano está ali na sala?

-Sim, ele é lindo, todo branco, mas o que ele tem a ver?

-Se eles nem mexeram em um piano que vale uma fortuna, não chegaríam perto de nós. Além do mais, estão morando em nossa casa pelos últimos dois anos, alguma confiança neles, nós temos não é?

-Bom, qualquer problema, liguem, virei correndo- disse ainda baixo.

-Sim Deba, não se preocupe, obrigada, você nos ajudou muito mesmo, mande lembranças para sua irmã sim?

-Ok- ele deu mais uma olhada no grupo e se virou para fechar a porta que Ruri havia saido com sua cadeira de rodas.

-Hei, gatinhas, eu sou Milo, eu moro no quarto maior lá em cima- disse Milo pegando uma mala.

-Olá Milo- disseram juntas.

-Sou Afrodite, eu adoro a sua casa- Afrodite descia as escadas- ela é adorável!

-E não se preocupem conosco, não lhe faremos mal algum, sou Kamus.

A arrumação da casa durou algumas horas, a maioria das coisas das garotas já estavam nos devidos quartos.

-Então, o que vocês fazem?- disse Ruki sentada na cadeira do piano, de costas para ele e em frente aos sofás. Ela ainda usava os óculos escuros.

-Bem, eu trabalho em uma loja de flores.- Afrodite estava sentado em uma poltrona perto do piano.

-Achei isso-respondeu Ruki.

-Como você sabia?- Milo estava sentado no sofá confortável marrom com estampas de flores.

-Eu senti um cheiro de flores vindo dele.-Afrodite rubrou de leve.

-Mas todos sentimos, mas podia ser um perfume- respondeu Shaka sentado também no sofá de três lugares em que Milo se encontrava, fazendo Afrodite se envergonhar mais ainda.

-Não, não- Ruki balançou a cabeça- tenho certeza de que não era perfume, eu senti um cheiro de flores frescas e verde, um suave cheiro de algumas flores campestres, aquelas pequeninas que se usam para enfeitar um vaso, folhas pequeninas...

Ruri ria em sua cadeira também perto do piano.

-Er..bem..eu gosto de flores, quero ter a minha própria loja...

-Bom, eu vocês sabem, trabalho em uma gravadora como estagiário, um dia serei contratado como agente- sorria Shaka. As garotas alugaram a casa para ele, uma vez que elas conheciam um conhecido dele na gravadora.

-Eu sou, além de lindo, sou cozinheiro-Milo sorria maroto- em um restaurante grego, ainda serei contratado para um restaurante de nobres para fazer sobremesas.

-Eu sou escultor-disse Kamus, sentado em um outro sofá- espero que não liguem para alguns barulhos que possam ouvir saindo da garagem, eu montei um mini-estúdio para mim lá, tinha vaga para dois carros, e apenas o Milo tem um...

-Não, nós não nos importamos, nós soubemos disso quando você entrou nessa casa, Kamus- Ruri sorria, era um grupo realmente interessante- bem essa lindinha aqui-apontou para a gata em seu colo- a Bell, é treinada para pegar coisas pequenas para mim e para usar o telefone que é especialmente feito para ela, só apertar o botão que ela conhece bem, é uma mini-gênia.

-Hahaha, sim, por isso o nome dela é Bell- Ruki sorriu com a descrição da irmã- esse aqui é treinado para ser meus olhos, quando minha maninha não está por perto...

-Como assim?-perguntaram os três quase juntos.

-Antes de treinarmos com os animais, treinamos com nós mesmas- Ruri, animada se mexeu tanto que a gata acordou.

-Sim, eu empurro a cadeira da Ruri e ela me guia através dela.

-Ela é minhas pernas.

-E ela é meus olhos. Bom, agora o que fazemos, já vamos mostrar.

-Siim, vamos mostrar como conhecemos o amigo do Shaka.

Ruki virou-se de frente para o piano e Ruri andou em sua cadeira de rodas até o centro da sala.

-Será que você ainda me reconhece, velho amigo?-Ruki sussurrou para o piano enquanto levantava a tampa.

-Ele sabe sim maninha, ele sempre sabe.

Ruki tocou as teclas com cuidado, uma por uma, ouvindo cada nota com atenção. Tocou-as lentamente e Ruri começou a acompanhar com a voz. Estavam se aquecendo.

-Está afinada- supreendeu-se Ruki.

-É –disse Shaka- eu chamei um rapaz essa semana.

O piano parou e um silêncio durou alguns segundos, os garotos estavam quietos e ansiosos.

De repente um som começou, o piano era forte e ritmado...

-Essa música, escrevemos no centro de reabilitação- disse Ruri- fizemos para termos forças para continuar os tratamentos.

Hei, olhe para seus pés

Esse é o caminho que você deve seguir

Hei, olhe para sua frente

Aquilo é o seu futuro

Toda a bondade que a minha mãe me deu

Dizendo para viver com todo o amor

Quando eu era criança, não sabia o significado

E segurando nossas mãos viemos caminhando juntas

O sonho está sempre lá, alto no céu

Tenho medo de não alcançá-lo, mas não pararei de tentar

Pois essa é a minha história e eu não quero desistir

Quando fico insegura seguro em suas mãos

E caminharemos juntas

Às vezes recusei sua bondade

Não consegui ser sincera com a minha mãe tão distante

Mas em direção ao futuro, eu vou caminhando lentamente...

_ A voz de Ruri era suave como a de um pássaro, a doce melodia cantada pelo grande piano branco combinava perfeitamente com o tom triste e ao mesmo tempo forte da canção._

_Nós não sabíamos, não fazíamos idéia do que as duas haviam passado no tempo que estiveram na reabilitação. Teriam sentido desespero ao abrir os olhos e não enchergar, teriam chorado ao tentar, em vão a sair da cadeira sozinha? Não poderíamos imaginar o que elas haviam e ainda enfrentavam por conta do acidente. Mas naquele momento, enquanto escutávamos cada verso um por um percebemos que mesmo a passos lentos, as duas cantavam não somente para nós, mas também para si mesmas._

_ E nós, Camus, Milo, Afrodite e eu, sentimos nossas almas se estremecerem pois cada um de nós, cada uma das pessoas que vivem nesse mundo, tinham seu próprio caminho duro e cheio de espinhos para percorrer, e aquela canção, naquele dia, nos acendeu uma pequena chama de esperança dentro de nossos corações._

_...oooOOOooo..._

Comecei a escrever essa fanfiction à muito tempo, quando comecei minhas aulas de piano. Eu gostava muito te tocar, se ainda tivesse condições, voltava para o curso.

Sou apaixonada pelo som do piano, e a dupla que escreveu essa música (kiroro) fazem músicas lindas com fundo de piano. AMO as letras. Cada personagem eu escrevi a história ouvindo uma das músicas, e estou reescrevendo-a com algumas mudanças pois com o tempo, nossa escrita muda, e eu não queria deixar essa fict para trás.

Espero que gostem e acompanhem.

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui *-*

bjauns


End file.
